Bunk
by Anonymous 01925
Summary: Zac, a normal Arab kid who lives in the outskirts of town. He and his friends have enemies, and the leaders decide to settle their differences in battle. The one man, whom he hates the most, he must fight. AU, Full Summary inside.


_**Bunk**_

Zac, a normal Arab kid who lives in the outskirts of town. He and his friends have enemies, and the leaders decide to settle their differences to battle. The one man, whom he hates the most, he must fight with at any cost, can re-match. The more they fight, the more they learn about one another. Enemies become friends, friends become enemies. How can Zac's not-so-regular life get worse?

Warnings: Alternate Universe, Modern Times, Out of Character

Pairings: None for now

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: The First Match<span>

"This is bunk. Why do we have to fight our enemies? It's like... We're going to be killed!" Zac whined, tugging on Jasmine's arm. "We are because we must practice. And settle our differences. Ah, here Siegfried is. I'll be going, now," Jasmine announced, standing and shaking the immature brat off of her.

"Ah, and so there he is. The little crybaby Zachary. Why dare to fight me when we both know whom the winner is?" Zac heard the same voice he'd always hated. "_**CRYBABY? I'LL SHOW YOU WHO THE CRYBABY IS AFTER I FINISH YOU, RAPHAEL!" **_Zac growled. _'He's only trying to throw me off track! You can do this, Zachary! You will win, no matter what'! _

"And now, we both know whom the winner of Jasmine and Siegfried will be... Him, of course." Raphael said, taking a seat next to his enemy. "Why would you think that? Jasmine can beat his butt any day!" The man smirked. "But you can't beat him? Or her of that matter?" Zac looked up. "She may look small, but she's tough! And none the less, you two are evil! Shouldn't you be on her side?"

Raphael smirked. "I'm not evil, I'm merely your enemy. In my eyes, you're the evil one. No matter what, I'll always hate filthy peasants like you!" Zac screamed, "_**AHHGH, THAT'S IT! YOU PUSHED MY LAST NERVE! I SWEAR, YOU WON'T WIN!**_" Raphael looked down. "Looks like we're next. And your precious friend is down."

Zac peered over the rim. _'Jasmine, how'd you lose?' _His mouth was agape. "How about we go now?" Zac looked up. "Let's go!" Zac grabbed his rod, and ran off, straight to the Tower of Remembrance. "So we'll do it here, hm? Well, egarde!"

**"Battle 1, FIGHT!"**

"Not bad,_ for trash_!" Zac teased. Raphael smirked. "_Pathetic_!" Zac swung first, hitting Raphael's side. "Gah!" Raphael spat, looking up and stabbing Zac's right arm. "Ouuuch!" Zac whined, holding the wound as blood poured out. "Let's have fun!" Zac grinned, whacking Raphael's head. "How pathetic!" Raphael said, looking up. "But... I shall not lose!" He stabbed Zac's foot, causing him to fall to the ground.

Raphael smirked. "I think I'm loosing brain cells by just fighting you. Out of my way." Zac got back up. "Are we done yet?" Zac spat, jumping into the air and kicking Raphael's face. "I am not amused..." Raphael practically sang. "What was that, old man?" Zac jabbed the blonde's foot, knocking him off balance and jabbed him in the stomach, causing him to fall off the edge.

** "RING OUT!"**

Zac grinned. "I almost feel like dancing." The Aarab walked away, with a whole crowd of strangers and friends clapping.

Soon enough, Raphael was brought to the ground, leaving as well. "How could I lose to him?" Zac turned around. "Don't underestimate me, Raphael."

The boy soon left fully, going back to his ground. "This is nice." He said, petting his little snow-white dog, Volpino. "Isn't it?" The dog looked up, and yipped, wagging his tail. "I beat him, Vol. I actually did it! Remember every time I lost?" The dog looked up. "I'm glad you of all people listen... Well, I'm tired." He got up, and curled under his blankets, with his dog at his side. "This is really nice. Good-night..."

* * *

><p><strong>AC: Well, that's chapter one for you. The action was awful, wasn't it? At least this isn't porn. Oh well, I'm only done with the first chapter. Zac must really hate Raphael. Tell me your thoughts. Read and review, favorite and follow. ;3<strong>

** For Your Entertainment, Over and out.**


End file.
